


Hold That Thought

by fostersonslover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Candles, F/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, fosterson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fostersonslover/pseuds/fostersonslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is trying to plan a special night with a special Asgardian god, but dating a superhero isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane was rummaging through her underwear drawer…all the way in the back…under strategically placed pajama tops and bottoms. She felt herself blush when her fingers brushed the lacey fabric and then butterflies made their presence known in her stomach when she laid eyes on the light pink fabric: what she wouldn’t give for a pair that was velvety crimson, navy blue, and/or sleek and silver. As she pulled the embarrassing lingerie out, she debated about whether or not she could actually wear it. It was a special night and everything, and she’d been planning this for weeks!

She thought back to when she bought it before she met Thor. She and Darcy had gone on a little shopping spree and her intern/friend forced her to get it because, “Why shouldn’t you have it? You’ll meet some guy you’ll _want_ to wear this for. Maybe not anytime soon, but you’ll be _so_ grateful you have it, you won’t give it a second thought!”

Jane stared at the bra, panties, garter straps, and stockings while chewing on her lip. She looked over to the clock on the nightstand staring at it for a good minute or two begging for an answer. Thor would be back from the Avenger’s press conference in about thirty minutes, which she knew was plenty of time…if she would just make up her mind!

_He’s worth it, c’mon! You’ve known him for two years, been actually with him for one, already met his parents, and saved London! You’ve already seen each other naked, what’s so terrifying about stupid underwear?_

But would he like it? Would he like it _too_ much? He’d never said anything about her everyday undergarments…

Jane clutched the lingerie tightly in her hand and marched into the bathroom to change, all the while making sure everything was situated correctly in the full-length mirror. Upon seeing herself in the scantly clad outfit, she could only feel disgust and satisfaction at the same time. Maybe she looked good? It was definitely unnerving.

She opened the door and poked only her head out making sure no one else was in the room to see her embarrassing situation…as if anyone would be there. Opening the door the rest of the way, she stepped out and picked up the matches lying on top of the dresser and lit an abundance of candles placed in various locations of the bedroom.

She made sure to light the one that reminded her of him first so its scent filled the room. It was a warm, rustic, spicy, cedar-like fragrance that helped ease the pain of his absence whenever he was on a mission. She would imagine his massive arms cradling her while she curled up to a pillow and became intoxicated with the scent. _I’m going to have to buy a few more of those candles…_

Five minutes left. How should Thor see her when he first walks in? Should she stand tall and proud? Cover herself with the blankets and let it be a surprise when he came to bed? Lie on the bed in some suggestive position? On her back with her head at the foot of the bed and her hair splayed out in every direction? On her stomach propping her head with her hands, feet crossed in the air? On her side propped up on an elbow? Reading a book? Sitting at her desk pretending she isn’t actually wearing the ridiculous outfit?

She heard his heavy footsteps outside the door and she felt a sense of panic and dread take over as she threw herself on the bed and found she was lying on her stomach, forgetting to cross her legs in the air to complete the image. Jane quickly propped her head in her hands and watched as the door opened to reveal the man she adored…and she was pretty sure her wide eyes and frozen face did not say “seduction.”

Thor looked up from opening the door and was immediately greeted by a powerful scent wafting through the bedroom. He then realized said room was aglow with the familiar orange of candlelight reminding him of parts of Asgard. He swept his head in the other direction to see just how many candles there were when his gaze did a double take on the gorgeous creature in his… _their_ bed.

Air escaped his lungs; his jaw was in the process of dropping until his mind stopped the process, and he was certain his heart stopped as well. He couldn’t move; all he could do was stare.

She glowed with the candlelight: the shadows sweeping every contour of her body. Her position gave him an ample view of her cleavage— _she’s doing that on purpose_ —and the garment—could he even call it that? What was that sinful article of clothing she was wearing? _It’s damn near maddening!_ Lace and little to the imagination…

He saw her lips move and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them, and her cheeks, and jaw, and neck, and shoulders, and—

“Thor?” she asked pulling him from his thoughts, which had finally returned in a rush. “Please say something.”

 _Something, something, something…what does that even mean?_ He eventually took a breath in order to respond…and words failed him.

Jane shifted off the bed standing before him so that she might approach him. _That_ got his attention.

“Don’t.” He paused for what felt like forever. “Don’t move,” he said gently.

Jane cast her eyes down afraid that this whole thing had been a bad idea. She watched from her peripheral vision as he stepped forward, one slow step at a time. When he was mere inches away from her, she tried to speak. “Thor, I just—”

He shushed her with a finger to her lips and then gently lifted her chin to look at him. Looking in those beautiful brown depths turned his world right side up again and he promptly kissed her.

It was a brief kiss, but when they pulled apart, he gave her a little smirk and said, “It’s a good look,” to which Jane firmly kissed him back, smiling and throwing her arms around his neck pressing her entire body against him.

Thor’s hands traveled down her naked sides to which she let out a small squeal and they both laughed as they toppled down onto the bed. No sooner had they resumed kissing each other again, there was a soft beep over the intercom followed by Captain America’s voice.

“Thor, there’s a situation downtown. We’re needed right away.”

 _I’m a bit busy_ was all he wanted to say. Jane had been in the process of unbuttoning his dress shirt the rest of the way and froze underneath him and they locked eyes both knowing to keep silent: maybe Steve would go away.

 “Thor? We _really_ need to get going,” Steve continued.

“C’mon, Thunder!” Tony interjected. “She’ll still be here. Jane, you’ll still be here, right?”

She wanted to throttle Stark. Her response was to stare at the intercom hoping it would spontaneously combust. Alas, when it didn’t she pushed against Thor, making no impact whatsoever, to reluctantly let him go do his duty.

He pushed himself up with a groan, pressing their foreheads together. He gave her one last kiss and then whispered huskily in her ear, “Hold that thought.” With that, he worked his way off the bed savoring one last look at Jane’s body in lingerie letting out a soft sigh. He gave her an apologetic look and stormed off out the room, closing the door and buttoning his shirt as he left.

Jane lay on the bed stunned by what just happened. “REALLY?” In her frustration, she grabbed one of his extra large t-shirts from the back of a chair and threw it over her lingerie trying to forget about how foolish she had been to think an anniversary with a superhero was an actual possibility. She marched into her study to stare at her constellation maps and work out calculations plopping herself down with a huff.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the battle was over, Thor’s immediate instinct was to fly back to Jane as fast as possible. He was already in the process of spinning Mjolnir when Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, Point-break, we should celebrate with a drink.”

Thor sighed and kept his jaw firm, “Another time, Stark,” he said, a warning in his voice. His thoughts meandered back to lace and soft skin begging for his touch and he miraculously managed to suppress a groan as he felt blood start to recede from his brain…and few scratches.

“Come on, Thor. Take the night off. Aren’t your people the originators of drinkin—”

“Stark! I have to go,” he said cutting Tony off and flying off before another word could be spoken.

Tony looked up to the sky, his gaze following the moonlit figure trying to break the sound barrier. He rolled his eyes as he marched towards the bar. “Horny bastard,” he mumbled before slapping Barton on the back trying to catch the Hawk off guard. The rest of the team ducked inside just as a violent thunderstorm came out of nowhere.

*****

Jane was chewing on the end of a pencil trying desperately to figure out why the equation wasn’t working right. _Why is x equaling three point seven one three times ten to the eighth power?_ She had compensated for gravitational pull and the degrees of bending light, so where was the problem?

She was pulled out of the stars and back down to Midgard when the door to their room opened and slammed shut, scaring the pencil out of her mouth. Before she could get up to investigate the commotion however, she saw Thor coming straight for her pinning her with his gaze.

His cobalt eyes seemed to be sparking, synchronizing with the lightning she saw in the storm from the corner of her eye. He was drenched from head to toe thanks to the tempest outside and therefore in his heart.

Jane was just about to say something to him when he didn’t slow down at all, and instead let out a gasp as he leaned down and pulled her into a brutal kiss using one hand to caress her face and the other to lift her from her chair. She could feel the faintest trace of electricity coursing through his veins as he almost roughly hoisted her around his hips and maneuvered her against the wall.

Thor was breathing heavily as he kissed her passionately and with no means of stopping anytime soon. He needed her, needed to get closer to her, needed to feel every inch of her that had been bared to him only a few hours before.

Jane was almost worried about the intensity and urgency of his actions and wanted to pull away from his lips just for a moment to inquire…that is until he ground his hips further into hers and managed to let his hands explore under the dark t-shirt. She had forgotten she was wearing the lingerie. _Well if this is what it does to him, thank you Darcy!_ All concern subsided as she placed her hands on either side of his face to captivate him further and dug her heels into his back.

Thor’s breastplate was infuriatingly keeping her a few inches from his heated chest and heart and he let his hands fumble around for the leather straps to remove it. Odin’s beard, he didn’t want to break the kiss though and luckily for him, Jane got the hint and pulled away first so he could set her down, slide it off with ease and then tossed it to the ground.

Tendrils of water streaked down his chest from his wet hair and he shivered ever so slightly when Jane’s fingers traced one of the damp trails. He lifted her chin to his lips and let his lust simmer for a moment as he changed the mood from desperation to tenderness.

Jane suddenly pulled away saying, “That’s it!” to which Thor blinked a few times, his brow furrowing in confusion. “It can’t be three point seven one three because of the energy…” and she trailed off spewing nonsense at him. “I need to write this down,” she said as she started to walk out of his arms.

But Thor grabbed her wrist while she was still in arms reach. He kept his gaze on the floor as he said the words he never thought he would say to her. “Not tonight.” And there was the faintest edge in his voice.

Jane looked at him as if he had taken a knife to her heart. How could he, Thor who had been so supportive and understanding of her work, even contributed, turn on her after all this time? Who was this man before her?

His gaze finally slid up to hers and for a moment, it was apologetic, but quickly started to darken with desire. “Not tonight, Jane. Please.”

She maneuvered her wrist from his grasp and started moving towards her study. “I swear, it’ll just be this one thing and—”

“No it won’t,” he said cutting her off. “It will lead to another equation, another formula, to which you will have another breakthrough and you will be up until the sun rises.”

Jane locked her gaze with his, glaring at him: trying to get the point across that she was furious. “And is that such a bad thing?”

Thor turned to face her square on, and taking a deep breath, closed their distance in three slow, meaningful steps. He placed his massive hands on her shoulders. “It is when there’s a three-year anniversary involved.” He brought his lips closer to her ear. “And I intend to make up for the two years I was away from you.”

Jane felt her face go hot and ended up nuzzling her cheek against his beard, to which he lowered his hands to encircle her waist. He let out a shaky breath while digging his hands into the shirt she wore and ever so slowly pulled it up. “Have you any idea how much I burn for you?”

Jane let out a soft moan. Encouraged, Thor continued. “How my blood has been fire through my veins upon seeing you in those garments.” His hands reached under the cotton fabric to touch her skin. Jane threw her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. “And then you wear my shirt…” She felt him smiling as his cheek pulled back against hers.

“Thor—” she started, but swallowed hard as his lips traveled down her neck.

“I love watching you work, Jane,” he said meeting her eyes once more. “But I love loving you too.”

With that, she promptly kissed him as hard as he had earlier and threw her arms and legs around him.

Thor guided them to the bed and threw her down first and then climbed on top after her. He made quick work of removing the shirt she wore and tossing it aside. Upon seeing her clad in the lace once more, he felt a small degree of Berserker rage take hold of him to the point that he saw the lingerie as a worthy opponent and promptly ripped the bra down the middle and tore the underwear off of Jane’s body. She was more than surprised when she found herself thinking _Yes, yes, yes! Now I can get a new set!_

The stockings remained in place, although they had rolled down considerably during the couple’s lovemaking. The thunder outside reflected Thor’s growls of pleasure while Jane held onto him tightly only to sink further into the pillows as release washed over her. The rain started to dissipate as Thor collapsed onto Jane’s small body and then eventually rolled off to lie next to her allowing her to cuddle in his arms.

Jane finally broke the pleasant silence with a breathless voice. “I think that was worthy of three years.”

Thor hummed in agreement and Jane felt his voice rumble in his chest. “We should do that again.”

They both laughed softly and Jane propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. “Thor?”

“Yes, dear Jane?” he asked touching her lips with his thumb before caressing her cheek.

“What happens now?”

Thor looked at her in confusion. This was not the first time they had made love and he didn’t think there was a set schedule for the day… “We lie in bed and see if this happens again?” he suggested as the corner of his mouth pulled back in a crooked smile.

Jane laughed and playfully pushed his head aside. “I meant with our relationship.” Her humor came to a screeching halt. “I mean, where are we going with this? Do you see us together, or with someone else, or…” she trailed off while looking away from his piercing blue eyes.

Thor turned her face back to him and gently kissed her lips. “You’re wanting more from me.”

“No! Thor, that’s not it. I love you just as you are! It’s just…where are we going in this?”

Thor sat up facing her, his face thoughtful. “My dearest Jane, I would be honored if you chose to spend your life with me. I’m already the luckiest man alive to have had you in my life for the past three years.”

Jane looked up at him sheepishly. “It’d make me happy too,” she admitted more to herself than to him.

“Then,” he said leaning over and reaching into the side table drawer, “would you be so gracious as to take this from me?” He presented a small velvet box in his large hand for her to open.

Jane’s eyes went wide as she brought trembling hands to the lid and she swallowed hard when she saw the brilliant ring inside. She had _not_ been anticipating this: _a proposal, an engagement, and a ring?_

She opened her mouth to speak and found that it had gone dry. The only thing she could muster was, “Hold that thought,” and she made a mad dash into her study room for her phone and shut the door.

Thor sat there perplexed wondering if that was a yes or a no.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this needs the second half or not. Let me know if I should continue this or just leave it as is.
> 
> Also, guys, seriously look for this inspirational candle at Wal-Mart! Better Homes "Warm Rustic Woods." I'm CONVINCED this is what Thor smells like. :P I might need a few more...that is if you guys don't buy all of them first...LOL! I really hope they haven't discontinued it or anything.


End file.
